Tanya (Red Alert 3)
Tanya appears in Red Alert 3 with her familiar weaponry of hand guns and C4's, but this time around she also appears to have a device called the Time Belt. The Time Belt allows Tanya to take herself a moment back in time by using chrono technology, after the shift she has the same amount of health as she had when she stood there moments earlier. Tanya is now the only unit in the game who can Chronoshift on her own. Due to the elimination of Einstein, the Chrono Legionnaire never existed. As usual she can cut through huge mobs of infantry, even Shinobi and Tesla Troopers are hopeless against her. King Onis, Apocalypse tanks and rogue Assault Destroyers are easy prey for her, even Shogun Battleships, Dreadnoughts, and rogue Aircraft Carriers are child's play for her to destroy. History (Red Alert 3) Although Allied leaders have repeatedly downplayed the personal contributions of Agent Tanya in the ongoing war against the Soviet Union, this has only fueled speculation that Allied forces likely would have long been defeated if not for her. Speculation has also run rampant about her place of birth, real name, military rank, marital status, weight, height, shoe size, number of confirmed kills, age, natural hair color, and more--all closely-guarded secrets. What is no secret, however, is Tanya's propensity for single-handedly resolving huge military conflicts, typically by somehow neutralizing most every enemy combatant. As a result, some say Tanya is invincible, though the Soviets have continuously (and as-yet unsuccessfully) sought to disprove this theory. They did learn that their conscripts were no match for her exceptional marksmanship, and even their mightiest battle tanks were vulnerable to her skill with explosive charges. This incredibly talented American operative is often asked to undertake the Allies' most dangerous missions. When she isn't in combat, chances are she is gathering critical mission intel by any means necessary. Known to have somewhat of a fiery disposition, Tanya allegedly has written authority to speak freely at all times, and therefore is never openly accused of what Allied high command must think is an insubordinate attitude. Nevertheless, Tanya's long string of successes in battle perhaps justifiably entitles her to some additional liberties and comforts. Though her exploits are far better-known than her identity, she is widely considered a modern-day heroine to the people of the many nations she has helped to defend. Though Tanya travels light, she is never without her trusty Time Belt, a unique prototype developed by the sharp minds at FutureTech. This fantastical device somehow whisks Tanya back to her position several seconds ago--letting her correct any instances in which she miscalculates a combat engagement. Soviet ministers have publicly derided the device as "unfair", and although the Allies have rather desperately urged FutureTech to mass-produce it, only Tanya as yet possesses this technology. When asked of her concern for possible side-effects of matter-transporting herself, essentially negating any injuries while retaining the memories of those events, Tanya merely noted, "It's pretty wild." Her willingness to continue to use the device is contributing to research surrounding other, similar technologies. Notes from the field Battlefield reconnaissance has revealed at least these facts about Tanya: • Deadly dual pistols -- With her custom pistols, Tanya is able to achieve a dizzying firing rate that exceeds that of many modern assault rifles. Combine that with her incredible accuracy and the result is Tanya's unparalleled ability to take on small and big armies of enemy infantry all by herself. • Plenty of charges -- Tanya always carries a significant supply of explosive charges and is extremely quick in setting them to explode on enemy facilities, vehicles(even Apocalypses), or ships. She is said to use these charges with some zeal, though Allied commanders have repeatedly cautioned against using them on the highly-explosive Soviet super-reactors. • The mysterious Time Belt -- In the unlikely event that Tanya should be physically threatened in some way, she has a means of instantly escaping from a dangerous situation thanks to the experimental Time Belt, courtesy of the Allies' research partners at FutureTech. The Time Belt ironically requires a short amount of time to recharge and so cannot be used continuously. • Champion swimmer -- Among Tanya's many impressive athletic talents is her ability to swim tirelessly, to the point where she can fight just as effectively at sea as she can on foot. In effect this means that even the mightiest Soviet warship or naval base is unsafe from her. Role in WWIII In the Allied Campaign she was introduced by Ackerman when she was holding a knife at a Conscript. In Heidelberg she requested help from Lissette and the Commander. She works with Natasha once and she hated her. Also she helped 4 Soviet Engineers capture Instant Generators during the Allied-Soviet operation The Unfathomable Fortress in order to power down the guns on the Floating Fortress. She also helped stop Ackerman's mad act and his superweapon. She reported that the Shogunate are meeting together at one place. She also shows an attraction towards the Commander and scolds Lt. Eva when the Intelligence Officer flirts with the Commander. After the campaign ends she dressed up pretty to go on a date with the Commander, unaware that her rival Eva was also dressed pretty and asking the Commander to go out with her for dinner. It is unknown how the Commander acts on the situation before him, but because he is still alive, he probably chose Tanya but in uprising Eva seems to be happy with the commander, making it look like he chose Eva. In the Empire campaign, she contacted the Imperial WWIII Commander about his/her invasion of LA and said she will send them back to Japan in tiny pieces. In the Soviet campaign, there was a bonus objective that she must be killed. Her last line was "No this can't be happening I...." Uprising She returns in Uprising. In the Mission were you have arrest Kenji she helps you to take out a whole squadron of Imperial warriors. Weakness In GWWII, GWWIII and World War III she is weak to all aircraft, advanced base defenses and tanks. In the Psychic Dominator Disaster and World War III, she is weak against overwhelming numbers of Anti-Infantry of all forms but she can blow up tanks alone and cut down infantry by herself. Her Time Belt must recharge after use. Her pistols may be powerful but the Pistols firing range is shorter and she often get several hits from Conscript assault rifles before she kills them. Also Terror Drones were lethal enough to kill the Commando. Behind the Scenes Tanya was played by Jenny McCarthy. Category:Red Alert 3 Infantry